The Dangers of Candyland
by JadedAttitude143
Summary: "She said one thing but meant another, just as he did. There was the other game they played. She had thought it ended, but if she was being truly honest with herself, she knew it never had." When Carly wants to play a game of Candyland with Sam and Freddie on a Saturday night, what dangers will arise from it? Will the other game Sam and Freddie play be acknowledged? Oneshot. Seddie


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Candyland. But I do own this really old laptop I'm typing this on.**

**Title: The Dangers of Candyland**

**Pairing: Sam/Freddie**

**Word Count:1,129**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When Carly wants to play a game of Candyland with Sam and Freddie on a boring Saturday night, what dangers will arise from it? Will the other game Sam and Freddie play be acknowledged? One-shot. Seddie!**

"Am I too late? Did I miss it? Did I miss it?" asked Sam urgently as she burst into Carly's apartment wildly, her hair flying everywhere.

"No, it's just beginning. Come on, come on," said Carly excitedly from the couch, waving her forward.

"Okay, good."

"I still don't get why you guys care about this so much," said Freddie from the counter. He was updating his blog on iCarly, but having difficulty concentrating with Carly and Sam's shrieks of excitement and the advertisements on the television.

"It's Glitter Gloss!" exclaimed Carly. "They're announcing their eight new flavors for 2012! I've been looking forward to this all month."

"Yeah, just shut up and update your nerd blog, Fredenstein," added Sam absently, leaning closer to the television as the final ad ended and Glitter Gloss's logo appeared on the screen.

"Hello, lovers of Glitter Gloss," said the CEO of Glitter Gloss, a tall, balding man, to the camera.

"That's us!" giggled Carly.

"Tonight, I am proud to announce the eight new flavors of Glitter Gloss. Each flavor has undergone extreme testing to ensure maximum satisfaction from you, the users of Glitter Gloss."

Carly applauded enthusiastically.

"We will announce the flavors right after this commercial break."

"Ugh," groaned Carly and Sam together.

"Ha, ha," said Freddie under his breath, smirking slightly.

"Shut up," yelled Sam jokingly, tossing a couch cushion at him.

Freddie threw it back at her lightly. "No, I don't think I will."

"Benson…" growled Sam, struggling to maintain her demeanor as laughter bubbled up within her.

"No, I think I'm going to continue to speak."

"That's not an advisable plan."

"Well, when has anything I've done with you ever been advisable?"

"You –"

"Sam, it's back on," interrupted Carly as she tugged on Sam's elbow.

"Oh, good." She shot Freddie one more threatening glance, cracked a smile, and focused her attention on the television once again.

"And, the first new flavor of Glitter Gloss is…"

"Ooh," squeaked Carly.

"Peanut Butter!"

"Ew…"

"Stay tuned for more Glitter Gloss flavors!"

"I'm not gonna lie, I feel like my IQ is dropping by watching this," said Carly, putting the television on mute.

"You're just now realizing this?" asked Freddie.

"Sam, do you want to throw something else at him?"

"Actually, I'm kinda tired right now."

"Lazy," coughed Freddie teasingly.

"Now I'm not, though." Sam tossed another cushion at him.

"Really, Sam?"

Carly rolled her eyes at the pair of them and glanced at the television. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the commercial playing. "Oh my God…Oh my God!" Then, without another word, she ran upstairs.

"What the heck?" said Sam, glancing at Freddie.

He merely shrugged as if to say, "She's just kinda messed up."

"Candyland!" shrieked Carly as she ran back downstairs, a worn box in her hand. "There was an ad for Candyland! I freakin' love that game!"

"Carly, language," said Sam sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet. Can we play it? This Glitter Gloss thing is stupid."

"You want us to play Candyland?" asked Freddie, standing up and moving behind Sam. "You do realize that this game is for six year olds, right?" Carly nodded her head fervently. "And that we're all seventeen? And in high school?" Carly nodded again. "Okay, let's play."

Sam and Carly sat on the couch, and Freddie knelt next to Sam, resting his elbow on her knee until she flicked him on the forehead. "Oww," he whined.

"Wimp."

"Freddie, what color do you want to be?" interjected Carly hastily.

"Red."

"I wanted to be red!" said Sam.

"Carly asked me!"

"But –"

"Okay, okay, I'll be red, Freddie's green, and Sam's blue. Is that okay, children who can't go two seconds without bickering?"

"Fine."

Carly lined up the pieces and drew the first card. "Oh my God, I get to go to the Candy Cane Forest!"

"Yay," muttered Sam sarcastically.

"Okay Sam, you go."

Sam drew her card, studied it for a moment, and then let out a loud, fake gasp. "I get to go all the way to the Sugar Plum Fairy!"

"What? No way," scoffed Freddie, tearing the card out of her gasp.

"Nub," she protested, shoving him, although gently.

"Sam, it just says to move up two spaces. Why can't you follow the rules?"

"Why can't you break them," she fired back quickly, looking him straight in the eye for once.

"You're ruining the stupid game!"

"I hate playing the freakin' game!" She said one thing but meant another, just as he did. There was the other game they played, just them…she had thought it stopped, but if she was being truly honest with herself, she knew it never had.

"Don't be so difficult!" Freddie rose to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sam followed his actions, as well as taking a step closer to him.

They stood only a few inches apart from each other, faces flushed, eyes wide with anger and longing. It had been two months since the incident at the Pear Store, where Sam had casually said, "He's still in love with me. It's kinda sad," and while they had resolved that fight, they had never discussed any lingering feelings. But now, with the anger between them (it had always gotten them into a kissing mood when they were dating) and the lack of personal space…

Freddie opened his mouth to retaliate, but then realized how close they were. If he leaned a few inches, he could…no, he would not think like that. But still… all he had to do way say… "Don't kiss me," he whispered, searching her face for her reaction. Would she take the dare?

There was a sharp intake of breath from Carly, as well as Sam.

She recoiled slightly, and then glared at him. "I thought I told you not to tell me what to do."

Sam closed her eyes and prepared herself to do what she had done a year ago at the lock-in, but before she could grab his shoulders and yank him towards her, a pair of angry, warm lips that usually could find the words but could not in this situation pressed against her own.

Her eyes fluttered open for a second, but she closed them again when she realized who was kissing her. _Freddie._

The kiss was nearly furious at first, as the tension between the two of them was released in a messy manner, but it soon eased into something almost sweet and comforting. It was…it was nice, it was…loving!

"You lose, Sam."

"I love you," she whispered quickly and desperately, before something else could happen.

She leaned in and kissed him again, and much to her surprise, Freddie kissed her back.

Once they parted again, she said breathlessly, "You lose, too."

"I love you, too."

Game over.

**I thought of this idea way back in October, but I didn't get around to writing it until now. I hope you like it! I wrote it pretty hastily this morning, but I'm still really happy with it. Also, I know it may seem weird to have Sam like Glitter Gloss, but in the show she's always shown interest in it, with the most recent example being iCan't Take It, so I think it's believable that she would watch the special thing with Carly. Please leave a review and let me know what you have to think! I would love any improvements you could suggest! :)**


End file.
